Sutoku Tennō
Kodama(木霊), known globally as Sutoku Tennō (崇徳天皇, Sutoku Tennou) is a mysterious masked figure known as one of Konohagakure’s most enigmatic terrorist. A being who despises technology, he spreads his message utilizing his almost prodigious tactics. However, it is the utilization of the extremely powerfulkekkei genkai of the First Hokage which serves as a source of his infamy. A natural ability, he lacks the cells and chakra signature belonging to the first. Instead, Kodama is a being whose body naturally produced the mutation required to create and manipulate life. Background Not much is known regarding Kodama. Some say he is simply the reincarnation of an angered Hashirama Senju. While others claim he is the product of secret ANBU operations. Appearance Personality Kodama is a masochistic maniac who enjoys torturing his enemies. Rather than simply allowing them to understand their failings, Kodama utilizes complete devastation to spread his message across. He regards society as evil and disgusting. For she has caused the persecution of thousands of innocent human. The emotional weakness of the human ego has always sickened Kodama. He further explains his disdain over the unfairness of life. The little wealth that the minority holds alongside the power to dramatically affect the majority. He uses the idea that the Daimyou are few which have cost hundreds upon hundreds if not thousands upon thousands of lives for foolish reasons. By succumbing to the fragility of their egos, the Daimyou ultimately become the reasoning for the destruction of mankind. Abilities and Powers Kodama is considered an extremely dangerous threat to both Konohagakure and the Land of FIre. Beyond the obvious usage of his rare bloodline limit, Kodama possesses a certain prodigious skill in the different shinobi arts. He has demonstrated enough prowess to easily dispatch several, high ranking shinobi and elite guardians of the Daimyou. Considering the lack of information regarding Kodama as a being, he is one who continuously possesses the element of surprise. Chakra Prowess Sensor shinobi who’ve encountered Kodama have noted that he is a being of immense chakra. So much so that he was mistaken for a monstrous entity upon his first appearance. It is a strong and potent chakra which has allowed him to spawn massive forest from seemingly nothing. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kodama was blessed with the unique genetic mutation known as Wood Release. A rare kekkei genkai said to possess the power to create and manipulate plant life. To form organic matter from one’s own chakra and provide continuous nourishment is a miracle in itself. But to truly be able to spawn a forest in mere seconds is a sign of a supernatural being. And such, Kodama’s usage of Wood Release is often thought of as an omen for change. Perhaps one of the more unique usages is the focus on the life creating feature of Wood Release. By focusing on particular plants utilizing his unrivaled knowledge of botany, Kodama can manipulate and enhance the effect and features of different plants. And through the application of the creation of life, these creatures are capable of acting as minions. On a more subtle usage, Kodama is able to spawn plantlife with his own will and spirit ingrained in the plant’s cells. In essence transforming the plants and trees created through his chakra into extensions of himself. Once created, they are capable of obtaining sustenance from external means. Essentially allowing him to actually create life from his chakra. Beyond the sheer prophetic nature of this unnatural power, it serves as an extremely versatile effect. Whereas most Wood Release users create and manipulate plantlife through chakra manipulation, the organisms created by Kodama retain a sense of self. A consciousness which allows them to interfere with the environment and assist their creators. This has lead to vines randomly attacking his enemies, thorns covering his means of egress in order to halt pursuers and even massive carnivorous plants strategically growing in areas where they sense enemies approaching. When combined with the famous forest creation technique, Kodama is capable of essentially extending his presence over an immense area in a matter of seconds. The ability to create and manipulate plantlife and amplify their natural abilities through the usage of chakra to induce mutations in mere seconds allows Kodama to create techniques with numerous functionalities. He can also combine different techniques to achieve a singular goal. Perhaps his most feared example of manipulating his vast knowledge of Botany is through the creation of his infamous kinjutsu Wood Release: Inevitability of Nature. Kodama uses his chakra to create several strands of Ophiocordyceps unilateralis and induces important genetic mutations in order to force it through several key evolutions in a short period of time. It gains the ability to effect larger animals and humans with extreme potency and a variety of effects. In essence becoming a parasitic chakra manifestation which reacts to his chakra remotely. Born from his own intention and potent will, the fungi is an extension of himself morphed and grown within another being. On a lower level, Kodama infects lesser animals and creatures in order to force them to do his bidding without resistance. On a more frightening scale, Kodama has created several key puppets which hold high amounts of power. Kodama has developed an extremely powerful amplification technique and sensory abilities utilizing his mastery over trees. As earth release users can manipulate earth and water release users are able to command water, Kodama is capable of interacting with natural flora. Utilizing his chakra, he is able to communicate with the plant kingdom and impose his will on the surrounding environment. He has manipulated natural forest and even remodelled his garden in a matter of seconds. However, his most famed usage of Wood Release is the development of a sensory and communicative technique which utilizes the deep roots of forest to expand his sensory parameters. Although there are few places which sport massive forest naturally, his ability to create them from his own chakra allows him to gain an almost omniscient approach to battle. Through connection to the roots of his living trees, he is able to sense the nearby chakra and communicate with nearby flora in order to dictate the opponent’s actions. Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia